


Tempting Fate

by Pbroken



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pbroken/pseuds/Pbroken
Summary: The original Colliding With Fate one shot. Isabella's going off to college, but she still has unfinished business from Freshman year, Edward, and lucky for her she gets the opportunity to have what she's always wanted before she goes. AU/AH Dirty Edward Reviews are greatly appreciated
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 3





	Tempting Fate

**This is the original one shot for Colliding With Fate which is now being continued under Colliding With Fate on my profile. Once again I own nothing Twilight, but damn Dirty Edward has got me hooked like a drug addict and I needed my fix. Enjoy and please Review!**

**BPOV**

Today was the last day of senior year. I, Isabella Swan, have spent the last four long years of my life having quiet lunches spent in the library, passing innocent notes with Angela Weber, spent hours doing homework and had enough A's to make any valedictorian happy. So why wasn't I happy? The answer was simple, Edward "the Adonis" Cullen. The name alone makes my breath hitch and my knees wobble. Ugh! Get over him, Isabella, it's not like you're ever going to see him again after graduation besides you haven't gotten up the courage to mutter one word to him in the past four years.

It's true even though he gives me the occasional crocked smile or winks in my direction I had never found the courage to speak to him. I'm not the first girl he's winked or smiled at and it's clear that he's way out of my league. He's much better suited for a stuck up plastic like Tanya Denali, the school's homecoming queen and revolving door, a.k.a. slutzilla. Forks High School resident trouble maker and bad ass extraordinaire, Edward, has been invading my thoughts since day one of freshman year. He had style even back then, a way with the ladies and a knack for getting himself noticed.

_I was running late to home room dashing through hall ways as the bell rang out its final rings. Charlie, my dad, had apparently not gotten the parenting handbook and forgotten to wake me up. I realized he was busy getting ready for work pulling on his police uniform and gearing up for another day as Chief of Police so I really couldn't blame it on him. Besides my mom had neglected to inform him to get me an alarm clock before sending me to move in with a man who hasn't seen me since I was 10 and afraid to go to bed without a nightlight. So there I was scrambling down the hall late on my first day._

_I whipped around the corner and barely missed smacking in to the wall only to run in to something else entirely. My bag flew across the hall, my books hit the floor with a thud, and my head whacked against something else entirely, well someone actually. I rubbed my head in my hand squeezing my eyes shut from the pain._

" _Ow, shit," a voice hissed, velvety smooth like chocolate._

_My eyes opened and I let in a sharp gasp as I gazed at the creature before me. Jeans, black tee shirt, lean tone chest, somewhat pale skin, chiseled jaw, perfect lips, eyes the most entrancing shade of emerald green, and the sexiest tousled bronze hair I had ever seen. I stood there, mouth agape a bit, knees shaking. The sex god took one look at me and a sly smile found it's way to his face, his hand moved up to rest on my cheek, his eyes sparkled with earnest as he leaned forward._

_I braced myself not knowing what I should expect. My heart pounded like it was trying to escape from my chest, my stomach in knots. His face came closer to mine and I closed my eyes as I held my breath in anticipation of what was coming. I felt a caress of fingers on my cheek as soft warm lips embraced mine and just like that my world changed. My lips tingled as warmth enveloped my body a heat so intense I thought I would burst in to flame. A small involuntary moan escaped my lips and then just as quickly as it had begun it ended._

" _Welcome to Forks High, Isabella, and watch where you're going next time, because I have a tendency to be quite aggressive when I'm angry," he whispered and his hot breath blew across my face the smell of honey and cinnamon hitting me like a ton of bricks._

_I was left speechless gawking at the god in awe as he slid against the wall to get pass me his hand gliding from my cheek to my neck and then off my shoulder as he strolled away and just like that he was gone._

I took a deep breath coming out of my flashback feeling my heart pump furiously in my chest. Peering up at the clock I watched the second hand tick away counting off the last few moments of my high school experience, the last of my time worshiping Edward Cullen, the beginning of a whole new life and a new Isabella. This fall I'll be Bella Swan, freshman at Stanford University in beautiful sunny California and today I meet my future room mates.

The bell goes off and I dart out of the classroom heading towards the court yard in the middle of campus. Taking a seat on a bench I look around the crowd trying to detect anyone coming my way. They should be here soon, the two girls who surprisingly were moving to Palo Alto not to attend Stanford, but a local fashion and design college. I pulled the print out from my pocket scanning the Craigslist ad for what seemed like the 40 billionth time.

_Roommate Needed Palo Alto, CA_

_Two 18 year old girls attending The Art Institute of California looking for a roommate for three bedrooms, three bathroom house just minutes from the beach! Please contact ASAP if interested._

I had been dying to find out who the two girls were ever since I sent them a reply e-mail and found out that they attend Forks High School and now that I was minutes away from meeting them I couldn't be more nervous. I started running my fingers through my dark brown locks twisting and twirling the hair as I bit my lip anxiously as I stare at the ground. Foot steps approach me and without any warning I'm pulled in to a tight embrace as a squeal vibrates my ear drum. When she releases me I can barely believe what I'm seeing.

Right in front of me stands Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen. Yes, that's right Cullen, as in Edward "The Adonis" Cullen's twin sister. You have got to be kidding me? Alice's short pixie black hair is spiked and her black ruffle skirt is blowing in the light breeze. Her white button up shirt is covered with a black vest and Mary Jane shoes make her look like a punk rock star which is a contrast in every way to Rosalie's summer model clothing. Her long blonde hair flows out in loose wavy curls over her red halter top and white short shorts as her ice cold blue eyes throw me for a whirlwind.

"I can't wait to move to California, Isabella; we are going to have so much fun!" Alice announces bouncing a little with excitement, her shocking green eyes reminding me so much of Edward's.

"Um, yeah, you can call me Bella. I'm trying to drop the whole Isabella thing so maybe I can fit in better at Stanford," I murmur.

Rosalie's face turns in to a twisted grin when she hears the word Stanford. I focus my attention back on Alice who seems to have her face contorted in a way that makes it look like she's dying to say something.

"Alright, well Bella, we're having a party tomorrow night at Alice's house after graduation, kind of a so long to high school bash, and we want you to come," Rose says simple and straight forward. I nod my head unable to think of anything else to do. "Good, we'll be at your house in the morning to help you get ready and right after graduation you'll ride with us there."

Rose pulls Alice away as she waves goodbye looking as if she's about to spontaneously combust. Strange girls…

I take my beat up old Chevy pickup home and just as I'm about to pull in to the drive way I notice Jacob's VW rabbit. Great… The last person I want to see right now is my ex boyfriend. His dad and my dad have been best friends for ages and even though we broke up more than 8 months ago I still have to deal with Jake coming around all the time. I open the front door and there he is sitting on the couch with his arm wrapped around the two bit skank he left me for, Leah Clearwater. His tan Native American skin a perfect match to hers, their eyes and hair both the same intense brown his cropped short and hers long and straight. Sue pokes her head out from the kitchen when she hears the front door.

"I just made some cookies if you want some dear," Sue says before turning to see Jake and Leah cuddled up on the couch. "Have some respect for you sister, Leah, go hang out at Jake's or something."

Oh did I forget to mention that Leah just so happens to be my step sister since her mother became Mrs. Sue Swan? She lets out a huff of air and grabs Jake's hand pulling him off the couch and out the front door. Jake gives me an apologetic smile, but I just shoot him a glare. Taking my virginity and then leaving me for my step sister makes him one of my most hated people in the universe. We used to be best friends, lovers, a great couple, before my dad met Sue and Leah came in to the picture. Charlie deserves Sue so it's not like I can be angry at him, no I know exactly who to blame, Leah and Jake. That's one good thing about going to California I get away from the two of them.

Walking in to the kitchen I go to reach for a cookie just as a tan hand snatches it from the plate.

"Jesus, Seth, I'm sure you've already had what? Ten?" I say giving him a shove with a smirk on my face.

Seth may be 15, but the boy eats like food is going out of style. Most of the time he does it just to piss off Jake though, who comes in here and eats like he owns the place, he's 17, same age as Leah, but that doesn't stop him from being a childish pig. My step brother hands me the cookie with a grin on his face some of his brown hair falling in front of his intense brown eyes. I head up the stairs to read for a while, hoping to get some alone time before the wicked step sister returns.

I take in the room covered in clothes from her closet raid and toss them all on her bed making sure to stuff a few of her favorites shirts in the crack between her bed and the wall so she'll have trouble finding them. I knock over the picture of her and Jake on her night stand and head over to my side of the room flopping on to my purple comforter with my copy of today's book of choice, Dracula. After a while my eyes drift close and I fall into a deep sleep.

The morning light that streams through the window hits my face, but that's not what wakes me up it's the sound of a very enthusiastic voice ringing in my ears.

"Get up, Bella!" Alice's high pitched voice says and I groan as I lift the blanket of my face. "It's time to get you ready for the most important day of your life."

"Could you shut the hell up? I was up late and I'm trying to sleep over here," Leah calls from the other side of the room.

"Can it, you whore. Maybe if you didn't spend all evening with your legs around your neck you wouldn't be so tired," I snip back grabbing a pillow and tossing it across the room right in to her face.

She goes to throw the pillow back at me, but than her eyes land on Rosalie who is glaring at her with the look of death and she rushes to the bathroom. I turn to Rosalie and she shrugs her shoulders as if she doesn't know why Leah suddenly bolted from the room. Rosalie has on a white skirt and blue top and Alice is wearing some frilly black dress and holding a hanger with a one shoulder midnight blue dress. It looks tight and I have to admit I'm more than a tad bit frightened that it won't fit. I hear a car pull up outside and peer out the window to see Jake taking off with Leah. I breathe a sigh of relief and grab the dress heading for the bathroom.

Surprisingly the dress did fit. When I was done with the shower and pulled it on Alice and Rosalie attacked me with curling irons and make up poking and prodding at me for half the day as they prattled on about boys. Turns out that Rosalie's twin, Jasper Hale, has been dating Alice well over two years and is moving down to California to stay close to her. His parents, being filthy rich since their both big shot lawyers, had paid for a new science building at Stanford and he would be attending in the fall to study history. Rosalie's jock boyfriend, Emmett McCarty had received a football scholarship to Stanford, hence why Rosalie decided to go to The Art Institute of California to attend Design School. Her and Alice are crazy about fashion and agreed to go to the Institute together and when they graduate they are going to create their own clothing line.

I told them about my plans to major in English Literature and we all made a decision to pack and leave next week for California so that we could spend the summer basking on the beach before we had to attend school.

"So you're sure about this? You guys really want me to come and live with you?" I ask petrified that they'll reconsider.

"Of course we do, Bella," Alice replies with a twinkle in her green eyes.

"We'll I'll have to find a job to pay rent so I may not be around that much. Oh, speaking of rent how much do you need me to pay?" I ask.

"Rent? But I thought E…," Rosalie says cut off abruptly by a strange look from Alice.

"Screw rent, Bella. You're our friend now and we don't charge friends especially when the house is already paid for," Alice says as she finishes up one of the last curls. My mouth drops open in shock as I stare at her through the mirror. "And don't even think about complaining, Bella, I know you're going to Stanford on a scholarship."

I shut my mouth because I don't want to argue with Alice, she seems like she could get pretty crazy if I tried to argue. I was curious on how she knew I had received a scholarship, but I let it go. When you live in a small town everyone seems to know everything about you.

Graduation finally rolled around, I threw my hat, and received my diploma. After a few pictures and a hug from Sue and Charlie I left with Alice and Rosalie more nervous than ever. We pull up in front of a big white house and park behind Edward's silver Volvo just as he's stepping out. He's out of his cap and gown already running a hand through his hair as he rushes inside not even glancing over in our direction. My heart beats wildly and I take in a deep breath as I step out of the car. Alice and Rosalie pull me inside and within 10 minutes the party kicks in to full gear as people arrive in packed cars. The inside of the house is as white as the outside and I start to worry about tripping and spilling my drink that Alice gave me. I'm not used to wearing heels, even short three inch heels. I take a few big sips of the red drink in my hand. It tastes like fruit punch at first and then I feel the burn of alcohol as it hits the back of my throat.

It's not the first time I've had alcohol, but it is the first time that I actually don't mind the taste. The sweet mixture takes away most of the bitterness which makes it ten times better than drinking one of Charlie's beers. I watch as Alice and Rosalie both dance and mingle with people and I suddenly feel out of place. Drinking down the rest of my cup I place it in a trash can and search for a deserted area to hide in. I walk in to a room and find it empty of people or furniture except for a black piano. My steps become a little wobbly as I walk towards the piano so I decide to sit down on the bench and give the alcohol some time to fade. I look at the keys admiring how beautiful the instrument is as I run my hands softly along the top of the keys.

"You know it's not polite to touch other people's things, Isabella," a voice whispers and I feel heat coming from behind me as the smell of honey and cinnamon hits me.

A hand moves my hair from the side of my neck and my body freezes up, my hand falls from the piano as I sober up hard and fast. I can feel my heart pounding, no air escaping from my lungs as two hands appear in front of me. A slow lullaby begins to play and as it morphs in to a more sensual melody a pair of lips finds their way to my ear.

"Four years, Isabella, and you've yet to say a single word to me," Edward whispers inches from my ear. "Do you know how irritating it is to be ignored? I have every other woman falling at my feet begging for my touch, but yet you hide. After I kissed you, you slinked back in to the shadows never to be heard from again, no questions of why or even a hint of caring, driving me absolutely mad with your silence."

The melody changes again to an aggravated tone before a dizzying spiral of notes leads in to an intense bone chilling tune.

"So do you have anything to say for yourself, before I have you, kitten, and believe me I will have you and you will beg for more," he states softly as I let out a gasp of air. The notes turn into a passionate cloud of music as I feel my arousal soak clear through my blue cotton thong. "Mm, you have absolutely no sense of self preservation, Isabella, but I will get you to talk, you'll scream my name as you shiver in ecstasy and you'll never be able to go a moment without thinking about me."

The music drifts away as his lips find purchase on my neck eliciting a moan from my mouth as he sucks on the skin just below my ear. One of his arms travels underneath my legs leaving a heated trail of fire as the other cradles my back, he lifts me from the bench and his lips make their way to mine stifling the panting breaths that escape me. He's moving and taking me somewhere, but I'm lost in the moment unsure of anything and completely enthralled in the feel of his lips on mine, the same heat that I felt four years prior building in me like an inferno. My fingers snake up his chest, around his neck and burrow in to his hair as his tongue slips in to my mouth. He tastes like honey and cinnamon and as his tongue slides across mine I nearly lose my sanity. He places me down on a thick comforter and his lips release mine. My dress is unzipped and thrown to the ground and I can't seem to make myself care how. We're clearly in his bedroom which should make me scared considering I have no idea what he's capable of, but it doesn't scare me, not in the slightest, in fact it turns me on even more.

"We're going to play a game of twenty questions, Isabella," he whispers his breath coming over my face like a soft breeze. His hand runs down my side and grips on my thigh and I let out a yelp.

"Ugh!"

"Every time you answer me you'll get a reward, my Isabella, and all you have to do is nod or shake that pretty little head of yours," he says as he moves his fingers on my thigh lightly making me squirm. "Are you ready?"

I nod my head as I let out short gasps of air, my arousal spreading to my thighs.

"Did you run in to me on purpose that day?" he asks as his hand grazes my heat moving softly over my soaked center. I shake my head and he pushes his thumb against the cotton making me buck against him which causes him to move his hand. "Ah, ah, kitten. I'm in control here."

I let out a groan of frustration and he chuckles a little amused before he continues with his next question.

"Do you think of me when you touch yourself, kitten?"

His thumb presses against me again and I moan involuntarily as I nod my head vigorously.

"Mm, I knew you wanted me and I've got to say that's fucking hot just imagining your pretty little fingers rubbing your hot wet pussy while you think of me," he says rubbing his fingers over the cotton. "Are you on the pill, kitten?"

I nod and he continues rubbing me through the cotton a low growl coming from his chest.

"Has any body else touched you, Isabella?"

I nod my head and as images of Jake invade my brain I push them away. His fingers grip my thong and the sound of ripped cotton fills the air as cool air hits my dripping core.

"I can't say I'm happy about that, kitten, but at least I know I'll be the only one you remember after tonight," he replies as his fingers run along my slick folds before he pushes them in to me with a single thrust. My back arches of the bed my hands clenched to the bedding at my sides as his fingers move within me his lips leaving wet kisses on my neck.

"Oh god," I moan biting on to my lip as my stomach coils.

"She finally speaks, but the name's Edward, love," he says pulling his fingers out of me and making me groan loud when the friction is gone.

I gasp for air wiggling in need of friction. Even in the dark I can see him pull his fingers to his lips licking them clean as he hums with pleasure, his eyes glazed over with lust. He leans forward licking at my neck and collarbone as his hands reach behind my back and unclasp my bra. I struggle to rub up against him desperate for a release. He tosses my bra to the floor and I reach down between us and cup his rock hard erection as he lets out a hiss and snatches up my hand gripping me tightly by the wrist.

"That is very naughty, Isabella, I told you I am in control here," he growls before grabbing my other wrist and placing my hands at my side pinning them there. He leans forward capturing one of my nipples in his mouth and twirling his tongue around it as my head flies back.

"Shit!" I shout and Edward leans back a devious smile sliding across his face.

"Mm, such a dirty word for such a good little girl," he says as he pulls of his shirt. "I think you deserve a really good fucking reward for that, kitten."

Before I have the chance to comprehend his actions his head is nuzzled between my thighs, his tongue lapping at my clit like its fucking ice cream. Coils tighten in my stomach as I grip on to his hair and buck my pussy into him. I can feel his moans and growls against me as he twirls and licks and sucks. I bite on my lip urging to keep the sound in as my walls start to throb and I shake and shutter under his ministrations. I grip his hair tighter and words escape me falling from my lips as I cum hard euphoria spreading throughout my body.

"Holy fuck, ugh, god fuck."

He laps up my juices moaning and groaning as he licks me clean. His head pulls away and he looks up at me a smirk on his face.

"I told you the name is Edward, love," he says giving my pussy one long lick before kissing his way up my body nibbling on bits of skin. I whimper and wiggle underneath him and gasp when I feel his fabric covered bulge come in contact with my slick center. His eyes are level with mine and his right hand moves to my hair caressing it softly. "Now where were we?"

"I don't really remember either," he says with a chuckle after a few moments of silence. "So how about this… tell me what you want, Isabella. I know you want me, so just say it. Tell me you want me to fuck you, kitten, and I'll blow your fucking mind."

His hand trails over my sides as my mind reels with possibilities. I want him to fuck me; I want it so bad that I feel like I'm going to combust, but once he does its over. Nothing will ever come of it. I bite my lip and swallow the lump in the back of my throat as I gaze in to his green eyes shimmering in the moonlight that drifts through a window. This is your opportunity to be the Bella you've always wanted to be. Take it or leave it, Isabella, it's not like you'll ever see him again. Fuck it!

"Fuck me," I state the words coming out clear and strong.

"As you wish," Edward replies with a satisfied grin pulling his belt off and sliding out of his pants.

His lips latch on to mine and I'm on fire again. His hands roam my sides and palm my breasts as my hand trails down his chest and wraps around his massive erection. He growls in to my mouth and I suddenly feel powerful as I stroke his cock in my hand. My head is swimming in lust when he reaches between us and grips my wrist again yanking my arm from his erection, he grabs my other hand holding them both above my head as he sucks my bottom lip into his mouth and nibbles on it a bit. He releases my lip and thrusts in to me his cock filling me with one strong, hard thrust. My head flies back again as I let out a moan.

"Edward,"

"Damn fucking straight, Isabella. Say my fucking name," he growls as he starts thrusting hard in and out at a slow pace gripping my wrists in his hold. It's slow so excruciatingly slow and feeling him slide in me feels so fucking amazing that I can't stand to hold back anymore.

"Fuck, Edward. Faster! Fuck me like you mean it," I growl.

"Mm, such a dirty kitten, just like I've always thought you'd be. You want me to go faster, is that what you want, my naughty Isabella?" He snarls picking up the pace ever so slightly. With every thrust I feel my stomach coil in knots and my wrists start to ache from the restraint, but it just feels too damn good.

"Yes!" I scream as my eyes clenched close from the overload of sensations.

"Open your fucking eyes and look at me. I want to see your face when you cum on my cock," he growls and my eyes snap open. His eyes are dark and as he thrusts I can see them roll back slightly in pleasure.

Fuck, I love it when he talks dirty I just wish he would say more. Hmm a little provoking should do the trick.

"If you want me to cum you'll have to do a whole lot better than that, Edward Cullen. I'm not your average bitch and the name's Bella," I snarl thrusting back when he thrusts forward. Edward's face lights up and his hands release my wrists.

"Demanding little bitch aren't you?" He asks with a smirk flipping me over on to all fours. "Hope you don't need to walk tomorrow."

He slams in to me rough and fast smacking my ass hard. My back arches and he grips on to my hair tugging it in his hand as his balls smack against my clit making me scream like a fucking banshee.

"FUCK! OH MY, EDWARD!"

"That's it, Bella! I knew you fucking liked it rough, all those fucking days you ignored me, all the nights I thought about fucking the shit out of you, cum for me and scream my name, Isabella!" He shouts his hands gripping on to my hips as he leans forward and his teeth clamp down on my back. My body shakes as my walls clench down and I cum hard, soaking his cock and dripping on my thighs as I scream.

"EDWARD!"

"Now no matter where you go, everyone will know you're mine, Bella," he growls thrusting in to me hard a few more times his cock stiffening until he releases screaming out my name.

"BELLA!"

He collapses to the bed panting out in gasps and we pass out from exhaustion, too utterly exhausted to do anything else, but sleep.

Light leaks in through the window and my eye lids turn a bright pink. I open my eyes to find myself curled in to Edward's chest his breathing still slow and steady with sleep his arm wrapped protectively around me. I peer over at the clock seeing that it's 5:30. Shit! Sue and Charlie are going to kill me. I slide out of the bed retrieving what's let off my clothes and throwing them on as I rush to find Alice. She's curled up on the sofa downstairs passed out from drinking all night. I shake her awake and have her drive me home.

Charlie and Sue weren't too pissed. They didn't appreciate that I was gone all night and didn't call, but they knew I was leaving tomorrow so they let it go. I finished packing my stuff and the next morning I woke up and piled everything in to the truck. I said my goodbyes and headed out of town following Alice's Porsche and Rosalie's BMW all the way to Palo Alto, listening to music and reliving Saturday night a thousand times over. This was the beginning of a whole new life, but Edward still wasn't out of my system. I had finally fucked Edward Cullen, I had the bite mark on my back to prove it, but I just couldn't let him arrive to the house, a cute two story colonial style home painted an adorable shade of pale yellow with beautiful green shutters and a wrap around porch.

I glance at the house next door that looks extremely similar, it's another two story light blue colonial home with white shutters and a front porch that doesn't extend around the sides of the house. I step out of the truck breathing in the warm California air. Alice and Rosalie both look at each other and than at me and before we knew it we were all racing to the door shoving each other along the way. I beat them there, but smacked in to something warm and hard. It just so happened to be the last thing I expected, a sex god with bronze tousled hair and emerald green eyes.

"Ow," he says with a chuckle as he tosses Alice a set of keys and then runs a hand through his hair nervously glancing at me quickly before looking back at Alice. "Everything's all set Ali; I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," I murmur with confusion staring over at Alice.

"Whoops, did I forget to mention that Edward's living in the house next to us," Alice says.

"I bet you forgot to tell her I'm attending Stanford in the fall too," Edward says looking at me with a smirk before resting his hand on my cheek and leaning forward to whisper in my ear. "I only said that no matter where you go everyone will know your mine; I didn't say I was going to let you go."

My breath hitches as his lips press a soft kiss on my neck.

"See you around, Bella," he says his hand sliding down my neck across my chest and shoulder as he slips around me through the door and in to my life once more.


End file.
